Little Experiment
by LethanWolf
Summary: When a truth serum is tested on one of the Captains Toshiro reveals something very personal that leaves him a laughing stock of the whole Gotei 13 and there's only one person who's there to help him. Toshiro / Rangiku, one shot.


**This fic was bought for 1,000 Mosco points by Gieshaaa! Thank you for all your reviews and for all your support my friend, I really hope this is what you were looking for when you asked for a Ran / Tosh fic 3**

 **If you want to learn more about what Mosco points are read my profile!**

 **XxXxX**

He couldn't believe he had gone to the meeting, he already wasn't feeling great, he was so stressed with all the additional paperwork he had to do since the Gotei 13 had lost a few of the other captains and they kept springing additional work on him because he was one of the most proficient being a genius and all. He scowled as he sat hunched at his desk and glared down at the stack of paper before him, it wasn't just the stress of the last few months he'd also had a lot on his mind with Momo whom he cared for deeply. She was his sister after all.

Yet he'd still agreed to take on the additional paperwork, still agreed to help manage Squad 3 and 5 with one or two of the other more trustworthy Captains, but these meetings were getting beyond a joke, they never did anything productive and Toshiro spent the entire time contemplating the stacks of paperwork he still had to do. He'd taken over Rangiku's share since loosing Gin had been a huge blow to the girl, her childhood friend was almost like a brother to her and Toshiro cared deeply for the woman though he never often admitted it. She was one of few people he could truly rely on and trust.

The meeting today had simply been beyond a joke though, one step too far. He'd had a cup of warm tea pressed into his hands upon entering the room and hadn't thought anything of it. How stupid. He put it down to the stress and being overworked, his usually astute brain missing the obvious signs… they never made tea at Captains meetings? Something must have been wrong. Especially since he was the only one drinking it, it wasn't until the cup was basically cleared that he'd realised… none of the other captains had been handed a cup and he suddenly felt very apprehensive.

Then Captain Kurotsuchi had stepped forward to announce that he had a new truth serum that they could use to interrogate their enemies, since they'd already taken a number of people prisoner and not had any way of being able to tell if they were being told the truth or blatantly lied too. The idea of course was brilliant and may of the Captains agreed and seemed eager for him to test his theory out. At this moment Toshiro had realised what had happened, why he'd been handed tea and he glared across at the other Captain with unbelievable loathing when the ugly man had simply grinned and announced that the guinea pig was already set up.

'Captain Hitsugaya, did you enjoy your tea?'

'I'd have enjoyed it better had it been with kinder intent than your sick and twisted plots.' Toshiros teal eyes went wide, he'd have never spoken like that, out of turn to a Captain before, he seemed almost shocked as the words that left his mouth and realised he was in a _lot_ of trouble.

'I- forgive me, that was rather inappropriate.' He scolded himself but Captain Kurotsuchi waved him off with a grin.

'That's the serum, I needed someone who isn't so easy to open up and share things to prove its effectiveness, who better than the stoic, cold and distant child prodigy?'

'I'm not a child,' Toshiro scowled at him and tried to bite his tongue to keep himself quiet but it was proving rather difficult.

'Really? Tell me then have you ever been with a woman?'

'No.' The answer slipped out so fast he couldn't stop it, heat flooded his cheeks and he looked desperately at the head captain for help.

'Are you gay?'

'No.'

'But you are a virgin?'

'Yes. Head Captain is this really necessary?' Toshiro couldn't stop the begging edge to his voice and the Head Captain raised his staff and told Captain Kurotsuchi to lay off the poor ice prince.

Now here he was in his own home because he didn't want to face anyone, as he tried to push the thoughts from his mind fighting off the waves of embarrassment that seemed to be rolling from his young being. It was hardly fair, the serum had only lasted an hour and yet in that time he'd done so much damage to his reputation. He sat at his desk, having brought the paperwork home with him, avoiding the gossip and scrutinizing gazes as he face planted down on his desk. He didn't understand, did he need to have sex with a woman to be a great fighter? No. Did he need to be with a woman to be a great Captain? No. So what was the problem? It wasn't that big a deal, surely?

He scowled at the paperwork and rolled the pen on his desk trying to ignore the images of the staring and mutterings that had flown around the Seireitei within hours of the meeting. Gossip travelled quickly, he had never known before nor cared but now that it was about him he did. He felt a familiar reiatsu approaching and he suppressed his own, though it was hardly necessary, she knew him too well and knew that he'd be hiding. So he stood up and went and opened his front door before she even arrived, he was back in his living room sitting down at his desk when she walked in.

'Captain?' her voice was soft and laced with concern, she'd obviously heard the rumours flying around the Seireitei.

'Yes Matsumoto?' he asked, pretending to be working hard on a large stack of paperwork on his desk. He heard her close his door and walk into the room where he sat hunched over the papers in front of him.

'You're not in the office Captain?'

'I'm not feeling too well.'

He knew it was a merger excuse and she would see right through it, she would see right through him but he still had to keep up his façade. She was an intelligent woman and one of the only people in the whole of his dead world that he could trust, he very rarely ever had to open up to her because she was just so astute to his ways that she knew how he was feeling just being in his presence as if his very reiatsu told her everything she needed to know. Today seemed to be another one of those days and she made her way over to his desk, pulling over a spare chair from his dining table and sat down to help him with his paperwork.

This almost shocked him and for a moment he watched her dumbfounded as she had her jaw set and her baby blue eyes focused on the papers in front of her. Was she really that concerned for him?

'What are you doing?' he asked finally as she looked up to him with a concerned gaze.

'I am helping you.'

'Fine, let's talk about this,' he felt impatient and knew that she wanted to speak to him about it but wouldn't push him. He didn't want to sit here for the next however many hours with the topic looming over their heads. 'What have you heard?'

'I heard that Captain Kurotsuchi put a truth serum in your tea and then questioned you about your sexuality and sexual experience in front of the other Captains.'

'So you know everything.' He scowled at how quickly the news had travelled, could none of the other Captains keep their mouths shut and protect his privacy?

'I already knew all that Captain.'

He faltered and nearly lost his balance as he swung out on his chair.

'What?'

'Yes, I've been by your side and watched you grow up, do you not think I'd have known if you were interested in men or if you'd been with a woman?' There was no mistaking the soundness with which she spoke, there was no malice nor teasing just a friend stating a simple truthful fact. 'I'd have liked to think as well if you were gay that I'd be the first person you told, because you know I'd accept you for everything that you are Captain.'

Pure emotion must have shown on Toshiros face at her words and he didn't realise until a few moments after she started smiling at him that his mouth was open slightly in awe.

'I-' he closed it and blinked at her, 'I- don't know what to say, thank you Rangiku.' He murmured and she grinned at him.

'I am here if you want to talk Captain, you've listened to me rant about Gin about the work of the SWA and many other things, you've helped me through my problems and even fought to protect me in battle, I'd like to think that if there was anything on your mind, anything at all that you know you could come to me and I'd help you.'

'Rangiku…' he muttered, his eyes softening and he felt his heart skip a beat at how genuine the words were that flew from her mouth. He trusted her more than he'd ever trusted anyone in his life, in fact he'd even trusted her _with_ his life. 'I feel embarrassed,' he muttered finally opening up and feeling colour creep onto his face as he finally voiced all his frustrations. 'I don't see why it matters, I'm still good at my job and good at fighting so why does it matter what my sexual experience with women is?'

'Toshiro,' the use of his name drew his teal eyes to her, but she wasn't saying it to annoy him, she was trying to break down the barrier of Captain and Lieutenant so they could speak more freely as friends who had grown together over decades. 'You're a prodigy, a child genius and at your young age you became a Captain which has never happened before, of course they're going to want to feel superior to you in one way or another, rise above them you're right you're still one of the best Captains and most respected people in the whole of the Soul Society regardless of your experience with anyone. They're just saying this because they know it will hurt you and try and tear you down, don't let it. You've nothing to feel embarrassed about, believe me coming from a lady I think it's endearing that you've never been a perv and gone off with all the women that you could possibly get.'

These words caused his heart to flutter again, he valued Rangiku so much and in this moment he realised; too much. He was genuinely lucky to have her by his side.

'Does your lack of experience bother you?' she asked after a few long silent moments of him contemplating her words and offering her a shy smile in thanks.

'I don't… know…' he frowned and shrunk down in his seat a little as he thought about it, 'a little… I mean… I've read books.' He felt heat creep across his face once again, 'and I know I am not interested in men.'

'Would you feel better if you'd been with a woman, even just once to try it?'

'Possibly…' he chewed his bottom lip as he thought hard to try and figure it out, god now he wished he had the truth serum because he honestly didn't even know his own thoughts about the situation. That's when Rangiku stood up and walked over to him, shocking him as she straddled his lap.

'What are you-?'

'Lets give this a try, I want to help you and if you think about it, who better to trust than me? I'll stop if you tell me too and I won't tell anyone about this, it will be our little experiment.' She smiled at him but the smile wasn't condescending like he imagined it might be, instead it was comforting and Toshiro, though he could now feel his body shaking in fear, felt reassured by her words and nodded his head shyly.

This fear was new to him, he'd fought many foes before, rushed into battle without a second thought of his life but these feelings were new, it was as if she was stirring some kind of basic instinct within him that he'd long since pushed down.

Her hands came up to gently cup his face and he felt her pull him gently towards her own, closing his eyes as their lips meant in a tentative manner. If her words before had stirred something dormant this move and this kiss definitely stirred something dormant. His heart began to pick up speed and at first he did little more than press back against her lips, she seemed to sense his uncertainty and took the lead, opening and closing their mouths together. Whatever the dormant emotions were that he'd been suppressing seemed to surface, raw and primal when her tongue ran across his bottom lip and he let her in.

The kiss was sweet to begin with and before he knew what was happening his body had started to respond, Rangiku poured a little more heat into the kiss, her tongue lapping at his and he could taste her breath. It was sweet like some kind of citrus fruit and his responding body gushed heat to his groin in a flush that had only happened to him once or twice before in his life. If she felt him hardening under her, she didn't say anything, didn't tease him but she did seem to take it as permission to explore a little more. Breaking their kiss she leaned down to kiss under his jaw and he tilted his head back in the seat to allow her access. Suddenly his thoughts had turned cloudy and he wanted to know what she looked like, what she'd _feel_ like, but he didn't want to treat her like any of the other men she'd been with. He didn't want it to be about this act of sex that they were possibly about to engage in he wanted to show that he respected her as a woman and a fighter and a friend. He brought his hands up to her waist and ran soothing circles with his thumbs over her lower abdomen, absentmindedly massaging the area above her ovaries as he did so. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was sure he could feel her heat up under his touch as her lips latched onto a particularly sensitive part of his neck and she sucked it gently, not enough to leave a mark.

He opened his mouth and a small noise emitted from it, one he'd never made before in his life, if he had to place it he'd say it was between a moan and a groan but it was hard to fully comprehend. Her hands snuck lower to clasp over his and halt their delicate actions to her lower abdomen as she guided them up to her large bust. He felt embarrassed now and heat flooded his cheeks as he tried to massage the large breasts in his small shaking hands.

It seemed like they weren't going to talk about this, to talk would break the spell and maybe he'd come to his senses and realise what they were doing was wrong and he'd run for the hills, but how could something so wrong just feel so damn right? She seemed to agree as she lowered her hands to untie her sash and he blushed furiously as she lowered the top half of her shihakusho down to reveal her beautiful upper torso. After viewing the breasts as death traps many times before he now had to re-evaluate them, seeing them exposed with pink nipples standing erect and ready for his touch made them seem more exotic and exciting than terrifying. He reached up and ran a thumb across the pink buds, listening to her moan softly in his ear, that seemed to awaken the more primal side of him once again and he tentatively leaned forward and began to flick one of her nipples with his tongue, drawing it into his mouth and keeping it clamped in place gently with his teeth for him to assault. If her moans were anything to go by then he was doing something right and he nearly jumped as she seemed to rub herself against him through their clothed bodies, he groaned against her skin, the feeling was new and exciting and shooting pleasure up and down his diminutive frame. He could feel the heat from her and the heat of the room cause a thin layer of moisture to form under his hairline on his head, his delicate white locks began sticking to it as she continued to rub herself against him.

Unsure hands tried to push her shihakusho down further and he realised that she'd skilfully ridded him of his Captains haori already. He could feel her hands now tugging at his own sash and trying to pull his black shihakusho down off his shoulders. He let her, not feeling nearly as embarrassed at his torso being exposed as he thought he might, when she leaned back away from him and looked at him he noticed a little colour dusted her own cheeks and he brought a cold hand up towards her face and gently ran a thumb across the colour. Her skin felt hot under his touch and she leaned into him for a few moments as he guided her face to his and their lips met once again. He tried to express how much this meant to him… how much _she_ meant to him in the kiss because he didn't want to speak and break this spell they were both under.

She moved, slipping herself off his lap and he looked at her curiously as she slid onto the floor between his legs. His eyes went wide for a moment, and he felt colour coming into his cheeks this time, knowing exactly what she was about to do. Her hands came up and she gently grasped the edges of his black robes, watching him for any sign that she should stop, when he didn't give her one she opened his shihakusho fully and he felt a cold air wrap around his hard twitching erection. If it was big or small she didn't say, but her eyes were full of care as she leaned forward and kissed up it. The feeling of her puffy lips against the limb sent shivers of pleasure through his being again and he couldn't stop a small moan slipping from his lips. That moan was stifled and he gasped as she took the weeping member into her mouth, her tongue circling the head and bobbing down drawing his member into some unbelievable heat and shooting pleasure up and down his whole spine making his toes curl.

He'd read all about orgasms, he knew there was a build and a release, but this pressure that he was feeling as his body was climbing to the apex he'd heard so much about was something you could never read in a book. He was totally unprepared and his strangled moan was the only giveaway that he was even close before Rangiku removed her mouth from his length and he groaned at the loss. His position on the chair was slumped and less Captain like as he tried to push himself back up into a more respectable position but froze the moment she stood up and let her shihakusho fall all the way to the floor, pooling around her legs. His teal eyes went wide and he ravished the sight of his naked lieutenant. It was wrong, so wrong for him to look at her this possessively but he couldn't stop himself, he didn't fully understand what was about to come but he wanted it to happen, he wanted her. He'd never realised before just how much, how close the two of them had grown until just now, he reached out and pulled her back onto his lap but before she sat down she reached down and grabbed his erection in her hand gently.

He clenched his jaw and felt her guide it to her slicked entrance, rubbing his head against her he groaned into her chest, reaching forward to latch onto her nipple again. This seemed to be all the encouragement she needed as she lowered herself down onto him, slowly. He could feel himself pushing into her, her tight and wet walls clamping around him and it took all his power not to thrust up into her with a buck of his hips. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or cause her any kind of discomfort in anyway, so he kept still and leaned back with a gasp once she was fully seated on top of him.

They sat panting together for a few moments before she began to move, rising up and down and impaling herself on him, the movement was unbearable and he knew he wouldn't last long, such was the expectation of a virgin. Still he wanted her to enjoy this, so he brought his lips back to her nipples and teased them like he had done earlier, bringing a hand up to massage one breast as his mouth latched onto the other. Her movements on his lap picked up and her hugging walls seemed to squeeze him tighter as if she was encouraging him to let go, he began to pant against her chest, his head filling with a hazy fog and all coherency gone from his thoughts as he felt his peak draw near. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to come inside her or not so he decided to give her a quick warning in case it wasn't what she wanted.

' _Ran- I-I'm gonna…'_ he gritted his teeth and waited for her to remove herself but she didn't.

'I want to feel it,' she mumbled into his ear and he let go, thrusting up into her he came hard, all his muscles contracting and restricting as he did so. His vision went white and his hands twitched against her hips before his body slumped against the chair. She reached down and met his lips with her own for a delicate kiss, before she got off him.

Nothing was said as they both quickly got dressed and when he had finally brought his haori back up over his shoulders he met her eyes. There was a lot of emotion in those baby blue ones as they both tried to comprehend what had happened, what they'd both just done. Yet he wasn't scared, he wasn't unsure in fact he was certain, he didn't want her just as his lieutenant anymore. He wanted her as a friend, as a lover.

'I should go,' she mumbled and he reached out and grasped her hand to stop her pulling her back to look at him.

'Thank you, Rangiku.' He said, his eyes betraying all the emotions he felt and he watched her smile at him. 'I don't want you thinking this was just a one time thing that I am going to dispose of you in anyway or that I will not respect you, I want you as a friend… perhaps as more…'

'Toshiro…' her eyes were softening as she watched him struggle to admit feelings which were something he'd never needed to do before.

'Come to dinner with me, tonight, please?'

She smiled a dazzling smile that made his heart leap.

'Of course.'

There was nothing but certainty in her voice, any insecurity died away the moment he spoke to her and they both knew that they'd be okay. He wasn't going to go running across the whole of the Seireitei just to brag about the fact that he'd got to have sex with the sexy Rangiku and he wasn't going to ditch her ever. He respected her too much and she respected him and it was that mutual respect, that love and adoration for all that they were that had the two of them understanding without the need for words that they were both going to be just fine.

 **XxXxX**

 **There you go my dear Gieshaaa, I do love this pair but I love my boys xD I hope this met your expectations and I hope you found it worth spending your Mosco points on!**


End file.
